Menta, The Fearless Savior
MTFS is a Fan Fiction written by TheDragonGolen, it is about the storys of Menta, the son of Clamenta. The Early Years Menta, 10 years old. He was always a cheerful one, always training with his Mom. When he was running around he noticed a pond, with a fish a red fish. "Cool!" The young Menta said picking it up "It's really strong!" He threw the fish in the water, his hands began to glow red, he just thought it was nothing so he went home. When he came home his Mom was cooking roast beef, he starte to play on his game system. When dinner was ready he ate like there was no tommorow. When he was done he washed his hand and went back outside. And started to punch trees. He threw a punch so hard it knocked down 2 trees! "Woah, I never had power like that before!" Menta said, still punching down multiable trees, and 4 years later he was stronger than that! 4 years later... Menta heared a big crash outside and looked out at his window, he scratched his head and saw a red man with horns. "He looks like the devil! Or a demon!" Menta screamed Menta and his Mom went outside and looked at the "demon" "Hey, you can't park that there mister." Clamenta said The demon slaped Clamenta into a cement wall "You basterd!" Menta said as he punched the demon into the ground The demon got up and wiped all the rocks off. "I am looking or a Mr. Menta." The demon said "Yeah, and that would be me!" Menta said The demon grabed Menta, Menta began to strugle Clamenta jumped and pushed down the demon Clamenta began to punch the demon "You don't hurt my little MENTA!" Clamenta said "Mom's a badas*!" Menta said Then in front of Menta he saw the demon put his clawed hands threw his mother "M... Mom?" Menta said "Sadly your Mom is dead!" The demon said Menta jumped and began to kick and punch the demon Menta put his two hands togather and said "Kame...Hame..." "How does he know the legendary Kamehameha wave?" The demon said "HA" It went threw the demon and killed him "I need to find a space ship and get off this planet, better than staying here were the androids could get me." Menta said The Blank Planet Menta got to the Capsule Corp. very fast, he looked threw the ruble and found Saiyan armor and a spaceship capsule. Menta jumped in and got the Saiyan armor on. "Ok, well, I need to find the right planet to train on." said Menta Menta grabed a little back pack he had packed and pushed the fly button on the spaceship controls. After many hours of flying he found a planet... Menta jumped out of the spaceship and set up camp "I think I need some sleep." Menta fell asleep fast Menta got up and started to train, he started thinking about his mom. "Why am I so calm... about my Mom's death! MOOOOOOMMYYY!" screamed Menta, a golden aura went around him, his hair began to glow and grow higher. His muscles bagan to grow bigger, his eyes where turning blue, then - BOOM he blew a giant hole into the planet. "Is this a... a Super Saiyan?" Menta said "I feel strong." Menta grabed his hair and pulled it down. "My hair is blonde. Like a Super Saiyan! I am a Super Saiyan!" screamed Menta Menta wanted to explore his power, he punched the ground Then a giant hole went through the planet. He coulden't control his power. "I...I can't train if I am going to blow up this whole planet if I do, I have to learn to control." Menta said, he was sad that he was probbaly the only Saiyan that could not control his Super Saiyan abilities. His aura went down and his hair went down and he, fell down. 12 Years later, Menta is now 26 and is in danger Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If